


С первого взгляда (Обаятельный, ушастый, своенравный)

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Дженсен с первого взгляда понял, что этот человек знает, как обращаться с собаками.
Kudos: 7





	С первого взгляда (Обаятельный, ушастый, своенравный)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Написано на рождественский фест "Ауг-Санта". Исполение условий заявки: "Адам, Сариф, КУБРИК ЖИВОЙ".
> 
> \- Пре-канон DE:HR, пост-Мексикантаун.

Дженсен с первого взгляда понял, что этот человек знает, как обращаться с собаками.  
Особенно с незнакомыми, жизнерадостными балбесами, которые не слушаются, на всё имеют своё особое мнение, несутся, куда им приспичит, а не куда показывает хозяин, ввязываются в историю, вляпываются в грязь, а потом вытаскивай за уши, отмывай, проводи воспитательную беседу… до следующего раза.  
Ведут себя, короче, крайне самонадеянно и безответственно.  
Хотя какой ответственности ждать от молодого энергичного пса, которому всего двадцать семь недель от роду. И которого Адам взял себе на службу меньше месяца назад. Ушастого, умного, перспективного — и абсолютного распиздяя. 

Человек — Адам привычно сразу составил описание для фоторобота (смуглый, невысокий, сухощавый, нос горбинкой, таких целый пригород Детройта, потомков второй волны эмигрантов с Ближнего Востока) — наступил на поводок и держал шлейку под крепким ботинком, пока Кубрик танцевал вокруг него джигу, орал, голосил, рвался на свободу — нарываться на неприятности, задирать прохожих и выкапывать сомнительного происхождения косточки из грязи.  
Человек на его вопли, претензии и негодование не обращал никакого внимания. Пил из пластикового стаканчика да поглядывал по сторонам. 

Ждал папочку блудного негодяя. 

Адам с галопа перешёл на бег трусцой, а потом и вовсе на шаг. Ситуацию он теперь вполне контролировал — видел, что происходит, и оценил риски, — так что представать растрёпанным, запыхавшимся простофилей, упустившим своего питомца нахрен, не хотел.  
Выровнял дыхание, помахал издали рукой, когда человек посмотрел в его сторону, показал широким жестом на себя.  
Тот кивнул и снова отпил кофе. 

Кубрик — сметливый засранец — сел перед ним и задрал башку. Мужик, посмотри на меня. Я лохматый, славный и обаятельный. Посмотри на мою морду и уши. Ты не сможешь устоять. 

Мужик устоял. 

О, а что там у тебя? — заинтересовался подлюка. — Вкусняшка? Прячешь? Жадничаешь?! Делись!

— Кубрик, фу!!! — рявкнул на милю вперёд Адам.  
Конечно, его проигнорировали. Кто он такой, всего лишь доставучий, требовательный, надоевший хуже турнепса хозяин. Типа вожак. Типа главный. 

— Кофе, — наклонился и поднёс свой стаканчик к любопытному чёрному носу человек. — Ты такой не любишь. 

Кубрик — скотина! — оглушительно чихнул вместе со всеми соплями в чёртов стаканчик (не совать нос куда не следует, не наш метод), отвернул морду в сторону, выразительно сморщился и снова чихнул. 

— А я говорил. — Человек улыбнулся и закрыл стаканчик пластиковой крышечкой. Собачьи лапы, то и дело оказывающиеся на брюках, как и жирные следы от них его не смутили. Как и испорченный кофе. А Дженсен добавил в фоторобот новое (особые приметы: правая рука аугментированна, основа чёрная, запястье и пальцы покрыты блестящим узором. Нет, таких уже делают штучно).

— Спасибо, — сказал Адам, подойдя вплотную, — что дождались именно меня.  
— Я терпеливый.  
— Да, — кивнул Адам. — Это ценно, особенно в такой ситуации.  
С первого слова он понял, что у аугментированного любителя кофе нет проблем с тем, чтобы общаться с любым.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
— Сбежал?  
Кубрик сидел с видом — не вижу, кто подошёл, я игнорирую тебя полностью, я тут сам по себе, очень, очень самостоятельный. Не знаю, чьи инициалы на моём ошейнике, в душе не ебу, какой штрих-код на моём чипе, и поводок твой я снова или оборву, или перегрызу!..  
— Отрабатывали команду «Рядом», — неохотно признался Дженсен.  
Кофейный стаканчик понимающе кивнул:  
— Сложно дрессировать такой сложный характер.  
— Что, свой есть? — оживился Адам.  
— Нет.  
— А, коты.  
— Нет, я… один.  
— Ну, заведите, — предложил Адам. Он выразил этим сочувствие (как можно жить без собаки? Или вообще без какого-либо зверья в доме? Без ходячей любимой катастрофы, ну! Живой души, тёплого меха, верного друга и лучшего в мире балбеса!..) 

Человек засмеялся: коротко, тихо (привык находить контакт с любым собеседником, но не привык выражать настоящие эмоции, — отметил Адам. Закрыт и застенчив в личном плане).  
— Нет, спасибо. Я ценю своё спокойствие, комфорт и независимость.  
— Любовь к кому-то не сделает вас зависимым.  
— Ну уж, знаете…  
— Извините, я не подумал.  
— Всё в порядке. Это не я бегаю за своим ушастым счастьем, пытаюсь приучить к себе, терплю фиаско и смотрю, как его подбирают чужие люди.  
Дженсен поднял брови:  
— О как. Значит, коты.  
Носатый поморщился:  
— Гадят в лоток, метят свою территорию, ссут в тапки и крайне требовательны. Их высочество, их хвостатость, нет, собаки лучше…  
Он запнулся. Явно хотел следом добавить имя или вежливое «мистер…».

Дженсен протянул руку:  
— Адам.  
— Дэвид.  
Жёсткие, покрытые тонкой вязью пальцы оказались горячими — не то от кофейного стаканчика, не то сами по себе. 

— А твой?.. — кивнул вниз Дэвид.  
— Распиздяй. Ёба. Фу. Кубрик.  
На своё имя малой дёрнул кончиком уха.  
— Специально не замечаешь?  
— Наказываю игнором.  
— Помогает? — заинтересовался Дэвид.  
— Сейчас точно нет, — признался Адам.  
— Не работает воспитательный процесс?  
— Он молодой ещё, — немедленно заступился за своего балбеса Адам. — И обормо…  
Кубрик неожиданно лёг и изобразил из себя мёртвую собачку. Такой дохлый пушистый коврик, ну как не пожалеть этот ком шерсти и обаяния.  
— Похоже, понимает.  
— Это ненадолго, — Дженсен с осуждением посмотрел на лохматую упрямую башку. — Ещё три минуты от силы, и понесётся.  
— Сметливый.  
— А то, — Адам расцвёл. — Он у меня самый лучший пацан! С ним поработать и будет платина! Он, между прочим, золотой мальчик!  
Дэвид переложил стаканчик с обчиханным кофе из ладони в ладонь:  
— А погладить можно?

Дженсен кивнул. С первой секунды он понял, что эти двое найдут общий язык.

Дэвид сел на корточки и ласково погладил Кубрика по голове. Тот подозрительно поднял морду, тщательно обнюхал безропотно подставленные пальцы и одобрил. Снова брякнулся на бок — и развернулся бело-розовым пузом к верху. Блеснули белоснежные, ещё толком не сменившиеся молочные клыки, широкий хвост начал подметать сырой асфальт лучше робота-пылесоса. 

— Знаешь, — Адам вслед за Дэвидом опустился на одно колено. Он был в «собачьих» джинсах и потому не парился, — для одиночки даже без рыбок в аквариуме ты неплохо знаешь правила поведения.  
— Извини, не понял.  
— Не трогаешь чужую незнакомую собаку без разрешения хозяина. Не кидаешься опрометью от несущегося урагана. Не плачешь, что тебе брюки изгваздали в приступе дружелюбия. Не вызываешь службу по отлову, а ждёшь, не нарисуется ли у этого распиздяя второй распиздяй. Не боишься и понимаешь, короче.  
— Я по работе очень много общаюсь с людьми, — после паузы произнёс Дэвид, с удивлением и какой-то радостью первооткрывателя ероша тёплую густую шерсть Кубрика. — И собаки гораздо лучше них.  
Дженсен и не собирался возражать. Это было правдой. Он много лет знал служебных собак — крутых овчарок, которые находили наркоту и снаряды (с одной, талисманом спецназовского отряда, в ящике стола хранилась большая фотография всей группой) — и мог сравнивать.  
Собаки не предавали. Любили. Не лгали.  
Они всегда были честными — и без оглядки отдавали своё сердце.  
Потому Адам и хотел взять себе на воспитание такого же крутого овчара и получить на службе вторую специализацию: кинолога. Правда, нихрена не удавалось. С грязью, кровью, насилием, внезапными вызовами по работе они сами — он и его команда — пахали, как те собаки-спасатели.  
Задача, цель, и на износ, пока не выцарапаешь из-под завала.

Многие перегорали. 

Дженсен очень хотел себе друга. Такого, про которого можно легко сказать: мы банда. Мы ебануты, с характером, но где я, там и он, где он, там буду и я. Я прикрою ему спину, он сомкнёт на чужой шее челюсти.  
Я знаю, что бы ни случилось, он всегда меня дождётся.  
Он знает — что бы ни случилось — я всегда к нему вернусь.

Когда крутые служебные собаки давали приплод, он почти сразу уходил в жёсткие руки кинологов. И Дженсен каждый раз надеялся, а вдруг ему выдадут после учебного курса офигенного молодого пса. С которым он в огонь и в воду, без оглядки. Спецназ, адреналин, кураж.  
Или — думал Адам с не меньшей нежностью, — он сможет забрать себе старого боевого кобеля, который отслужил своё и списан на пенсию. У него острые зубы, зоркий взгляд, ему ещё херачить и херачить — но по стандартам уже не годен. Таких — красивых, спокойных, полных достоинства — либо оставляли у себя сами кинологи, либо разбирали в семьи рядовых сотрудников. И они ещё лет семь-восемь служили, радовали, были друзьями.  
Кубрик достался Адаму — писклявым, с толстыми лапами, радостным чёрно-белым комком — до Мексикантауна. Он его кормил, знакомил с запахом пороха и железа, патронов и бронежилета, которыми пропитался насквозь. Так приучали щенят ко взрослой жизни — постепенно.  
Кубрик не прошёл тесты на исполнительность и усердность служебной собаки. Не подошёл — своевольный, с характером.  
Не годен.  
Ему собирались дать ещё один шанс в другой социальной программе — где готовили собак-поводырей для незрячих, помощников для неслышащих, компаньонов для колясочников. Хороший шанс — в соседнем штате.  
После Мексикантауна Адаму сказали — забирай всё своё.  
Он и забрал. Коробки с нажитым за годы барахлом, униформу и — толстого пушистого щенка из клетки.  
Они оба бойцовые, не пропадут на гражданке.  
Адам знал — из парня выйдет толк. Станет отличным следопытом, защитником и стражем. 

А пока — был молодым, зубастым и горластым. Ни черта не видел дальше своего носа, кидался всей душой на то, что считал важным, принимал ласку, но игнорировал команды. 

Ну пиздюк.

И сорвался с поводка так, что выдрал с корнем ограничитель рулетки. И упиздовал за горизонт, только уши назад флажками. И всё ему было похер. Он один, он без Адама, вау, какой самостоятельный.  
Дженсен думал, что, когда найдёт, отлупит от души. А теперь сидел рядом с Дэвидом и поглаживал мягкое щенячье пузико. Рука не поднималась всыпать как следует и пропесочить.  
Это же его Кубрик.  
Его любимый обожаемый балбес.  
Адам уже остыл, когда его нашёл. И был неимоверно рад, что вообще нашёл.  
А не расклеивал объявления. Не тосковал ночью. Не бегал по знакомым и соседям. Не искал по трущобам. Не отчаялся до потери надежды — вдруг поймал кто-то недобрый, его, доверчивого, наивного. Посадил на настоящую цепь. Издевается. Ломает под себя, приучает к новым правилам; делает из миролюбивого умного бордер-колли — ротвейлера-убийцу с алыми от лопнувших сосудиков глазами. 

Хорошо, что его перехватил Дэвид. Спокойный, рациональный, нормальный, хоть и аугментированный кофеиновый наркоман. 

Кубрик насторожил уши, ловко перевернулся на лапы и собрался куда-то сигануть через пару секунд.  
Адам сжал на ошейнике пальцы. Нихрена, малой.  
Ты от меня побегал, я за тобой побегал, пора возвращаться домой. Вместе есть, вместе спать, и наконец расслабиться.  
— Ладно, — сказал Адам. — Нам пора. Ещё боевой комплект не выбран.  
Дэвид сдвинул к переносице брови:  
— Боевой комплект?  
— Ну… — замялся Адам. Выражение было чисто его, но сами действия — под любым названием! —знакомы любому собачнику. Свои поймут, однако посторонним слышится всегда _крайне_ странно. Как бездетному — неловкие признания папаши неутомимого подростка.  
— Отлить, посрать, на всех поссать.  
— А. — Дэвид чуть приподнял чёрную губу, обнажая острые белые клыки, и Кубрик в ответ с энтузиазмом погрыз его железный палец, как сахарную твёрдую косточку.  
— Тогда удачи. Желаю обойтись без потерь.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Адам.  
Фоторобот был абсолютно полон (светлые глаза, шестиугольник импланта на лбу с правой стороны, как и аугментированная расписная рука. Низкий хриплый голос, спокойная уверенность. Тщательно выбрит, но тратит время на эспаньолку под нижней губой).  
— Ты нам понравился.  
Дженсен сначала сказал, потом только понял, что. Ну и не стал исправлять: ты понравился моей собаке, я и мой пёсель отдельно. Вырвалось легко и свободно — хотя не для собачника такое парное «мы» наверняка нелепо.  
Дэвид улыбнулся:  
— Вы мне, — показал поочередно на Кубрика и на Адама, — тоже.  
Поднялся и выбросил разведённый соплями стаканчик кофе в урну.

Адам оглянулся, когда Кубрик вприпрыжку утащил его на круг по неизведанному району.  
Не зря.  
Дэвид отсалютовал ему рукой.  
И Адам махнул в ответ, без колебаний снеся составленный фоторобот (потому что опознать запросто, характерных примет и общения достаточно. Такой только один).  
Шариф.


End file.
